


Had to Have High High Heels to Give Kisses

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Other Characters Mentioned But Not Present - Freeform, fluff month, i pride myself on the pun title, short people problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Mylène just wants to give her boyfriend a kiss without having to work for it. Ivan thinks this is probably way more effort than just bending over.
Relationships: Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Had to Have High High Heels to Give Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Six: High Heels
> 
> Not sure if I'll get to the Wing Grooming prompt today, but I'll try. Worst case, it'll be posted tomorrow. As long as I get them all done by April, I'm considering it a win.
> 
> This prompt was submitted by someone on my Tumblr, so I hope they like Miraculous Ladybug lmao!
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt (hopefully lol) at the bottom!

"Hey Mylène, Adrien and Marinette want to know if we want to join them and Alya and Nino for pizza tonight, it's – what are you doing?" Ivan asked in disbelief, lowering his phone and standing in the doorframe with his mouth hanging.

Mylène looked up from where she'd been staring at her feet, which were strapped in to a pair of heels that had to be at least two or three inches high, sweat beading on her forehead and knees trembling. "Um. Practicing?"

Ivan started to smile, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms. He quirked an eyebrow. "What are you practicing?"

Mylène pursed her lips. "Walking in heels."

She took a few shaky steps, obviously not used to the high height, and gave Ivan a shaky thumbs up. He shook his head and pushed off the wall, stepping closer. "And why on earth did you decide now, after 26 years of being alive, that you wanted to wear heels for the first time?"

Her pout was, admittedly, precious. "I wanted to kiss you," she grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away with a huff.

Ivan bit back his laugh. "You know you can just ask, hon."

Mylène scowled, knees still shaking. "Yeah, but I don't want you to lean down or me to have to go on my toes, I want to just…" she waved a hand a little too aggressively. "Kiss you. Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not," he protested, though he most definitely was. At the very least, he was grinning. "It's just cute is all. Here, I'll stand still. Walk over here and kiss me."

"Well now it's awkward," Mylène mumbled, sinking into her sweater.

Ivan shook his head. "Not at all. Come on."

She rolled her eyes but took a cautious step forward, ankles rolling a little. She stayed steady and took another step, then another, and a smile started to spread on her face.

Ivan forgot he was standing in the carpeted living room.

Two steps away, her heel caught on the divet between the living and dining room and Mylène yelped as she pitched forward, arms flailing. Ivan darted forward, gripping her by the arms and diverting her fall into his chest, where she firmly planted her face and grumbled into his t-shirt. "Dammit."

He snorted and eased her back into a standing position. With the heels, she had lifted herself so that she was now just barely eye level with his chin. It was odd, to say the least – he was used to her being solidly at chest height. Lifting a hand, Ivan dusted a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Sure you wanna try for heels again?"

Mylène breathed out harshly through her nose and then closed in, kissing him gently. "I'm good," she decided, kicking off the heels and sinking back to normal height. "That sucked. What was that you said about pizza? You know I'm always up for pizza."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Pizza it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic: Cuddles, Danny Phantom


End file.
